The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Angle-measuring systems are generally known and are used, for example, for angle measurement on crankshafts of motor vehicles. In these cases, the signal-generating elements can be formed by a toothed wheel, or by a magnetized material. In the case of the toothed wheel, the signal pattern is generated by alternately disposed teeth and valleys. In the case of the magnetized material, the signal pattern arises from alternately disposed North and South poles. An irregular spot makes it possible to determine the angular position of a shaft by an angle-measuring system.
To determine the angle position, the signal pattern is acquired by a sensor and, in the evaluation unit, is converted into a binary signal. The time between signal changes is measured and, by comparing the measured times, it is possible to differentiate between regular and irregular elements.
This configuration, however, has the drawback that the determination of the irregular pattern occurs in a delayed manner because for purposes of the time measurement the irregular pattern must first be completely scanned. The reliability of the detection of the various patterns depends on the rotational behavior of the shaft being surveyed. In the case of crankshafts, vibrations and acceleration processes cause rotation irregularities to take place. To ensure reliable detection of the various patterns, the regular and irregular pattern must be clearly differentiated.